The Lucky White Fox
by Kreuz Swords
Summary: Cain is invited to a foxhunt by Gwen and a mystery has to be solved. New, ch. 3 is up!!
1. Fox Hunt

Disclaimer: I do not own Count Cain and made no money writing this.

Title: The Lucky White Fox; Chap.1 Fox Hunt.

Author: Kreuz Swords

Note: If you want to know more about Cain, visit my site at http://ccmysteries.myerk.com/ (rebuilding it with a partner). Lady Gwen Lawena is my character and also the plot. Humm…I guess I was watching too much animal planet and playing Clue.

On a warm and humid afternoon, Cain and his sister Merryweather were looking for their friend, Lady Gwen. Cain wandered around among the talking people and their neighing and stumping horses. He heard the fox hounds give out exited barks for the coming hunt. Cain stopped and reread the somewhat formal letter that arrived yesterday:

__

Dear Cain,

I am inviting you and your loved one's to Lord Willington's hunt party in the countryside that will be tomorrow at one. I took the liberty of saving you from the stuffy luncheon that I will have to attend. I am certain that you will enjoy the horse ride than boring conversations with other high borns. I shall wait for you by the stables.

Sincerely,

Gwen 

Merryweather was still searching the crowd and finally spotted Gwen as she was riding toward them. Merryweather smiled with a giggle and recited:

Ride a cock horse to Banbury Cross  
To see a fine lady upon a white horse.  
Rings on her fingers and bells on her toes,  
She shall have music wherever she goes.

Cain looked up from the letter and followed the direction of his sister's sight. He saw Lady Gwen as a vision all in white. Cain noted that she rode a white stallion with red trappings and was clad all in men's white hunting attire with a woman's hat on as her pale blonde hair was braided down the back while ridding sidesaddle. Cain also saw rings on her fingers and bell tinkled from her horse's bridle. He felt spellbound at the sight. 

"Cain, I am glad you decided to come on my invitation to join the foxhunt. It brightens my day now to see you and your sister here," said Gwen was she reined in her horse next to Cain. Her horse butted his nose against Cain's chest. "Oh my, Sean is being friendly with you. He usually ignores other people. Sean must sense that you are a kind person inside."

Cain tried to push away the horse's affections and Merryweather laughed at his attempt. Gwen took pity on him and reined in Sean a bit to make him stop.

"Merryweather was very excited when I told her of your invitation and persuaded me to come. I am very reluctant to appear in very social parties due to my reputation of strangeness," said Cain.

"Do not worry, I will protect you from the nobles that rudely stare at you," and she winked a lilac eye.

Cain smiled and replied, "I will now feel safe under your protection my fair lady."

"Oh Cain, you are as charming as ever and I am just as bad you are!" and she chuckled.

Riff came up to them leading a gray gelding and a brown mare. "Master Cain here are the horses."

"Ah good, Riff." Cain took the reins and mounted the gray.

Riff helped Merryweather into her sidesaddle on the sweet natured mare. Cain sister dress in proper lady's red hunt attire while Cain was all in black with white shirt lace. She handled her mare nicely, but Cain discovered his horse was a little stubborn and he was not the best horseman.

The huntsman gave the horn signal for the hounds to hunt, and the hounds bounded off to find the sent of the fox. The lord of the master of the hunt yelled out that it was time to begin the hunt and trotted off. People followed in the same manner.

"Come Cain and Merryweather, let's compete for the lead and chase the wind!" Gwen's horse reared and galloped off. 

Cain's sister trotted off after Gwen. Cain, on the other hand, was having trouble in making his horse move to follow. He tried talking and boot heals, but the gray refused to go.

Riff sighed and shook his head. He came up and swatted the gelding's rump a good one. Cain's horse dashed off with a surprised squeal while Cain hanged on for dear life.

Cain soon caught up and passed his sister. He spotted Gwen at the front. Cain was able to make his horse move up more until he was behind her while startling some of the other riders.

The hunting party followed the hounds through the England's countryside of fields and over fences of stones and brush. Cain was a little jarred everytime they had to jump. The hounds spotted the fox and the pace quickened. Gwen moved up to the very front. Cain was determine to keep up with her and urged forward. The hounds bayed after the fox as it gave a good chase. The crafty fox ran into brush and wooded area, and the hounds tried to follow into the thicket. Gwen brought her horse to a halt when she saw the brush. Cain was lucky enough to be able to do the same. Some other riders passed then and got tangled up in the thick brush. The huntsman's horn called in the hounds and the hunt ended as horses jammed up into a noisy mess. Merryweather was able to find her brother off to the side of the chaos.

"Such fools. They should know better not to run into a thicket that their horse cannot move in," said Lady Gwen. 

"At lest the poor little fox luckily got away," said Cain's sister.

"A very smart fox indeed," agreed Cain.

The party got back together and went back to the country mansion. The three chatted about little things that happened from the last time they had met. They arrived latter at the stables. Riff and a girl came to assist the three. Merryweather dismounted with Riff's help and Cain came off on his own and handed Riff the rains. The brown haired girl lead Gwen's horse away as Riff followed her.

Gwen noticed Cain winced in discomfort as he straitens his legs. "I see you do not ride much. I shall send over to Riff some herbal lotion to rub on your legs to relieve some pain."

"I was taught how to ride a horse when I was young. But, I do not own a horse myself and I afraid my horse skills are rusty. Thank you for caring."

"Gwen, I will make sure that my brother uses your lotion. He is sometimes acts like a little kid and can be stubborn on taking medication."

"Merryweather, you did not have to tell her that!" Said Cain as he blushed. 

"Do not worry Cain, your secret is safe with me. Well, I myself detest taking pills too." Gwen laughed a little and directed the way back to the mansion while Cain slowly followed with his sister.

Riff greeted them at the back doors and they separated to clean up for dinner. As Gwen promised, the girl came over to Cain's room and gave Riff the lotion. Cain did let Riff apply it and felt relieved. When they were ready, the three left the room and met Lady Gwen near the bottom of the stairs talking to an older gentleman with a goatee.

"Ah, there is your guest that you invited Lady Lawena," said the man.

"Ah, yes, let me introduce you to Count Hargreaves. Cain, this is our host Lord Willington."

"I am glad you came young chap," said Lord Willington.

"I did enjoy myself on the ride of the hunt," said Cain and thought, _Why is he calling me young chap?_

"A shame we got mixed up in that brush young chap."

Suddenly a high pitch shriek was heard and startled everyone in the hallway. Then a distressed maid came rushing out to the lord. 

"Master Willington come quick, I found one of your guest dead in the library when I went to clean out the fireplace!"

Lord Willington hurried along with the maid to the library. Cain and Gwen chased after them as some of the guest followed. When they were in the library, a man without a coat was sprawled out on the floor near the fireplace. The dead man had a knife stabbed into his heart. Crimson blood was boldly seen on his white shirt. 

"For all that is holy, it is Mr. White. Mrs. Plum go quickly to get one of the man servants to ride to get the police to come to my house!" said Lord Willington.

Then a male guest fainted in the back of the crowd. Some of the visitors tried to revive the black haired man. The lord pushed his way through his guests.

"What is going on? This is Mr. Kurtis. Let's take him to his room to recover from this awful scene!" Lord Willington and some people left. The rest grouped up and murmured to each other about murder.

Cain and Gwen moved a little closer to the body. Riff had a hold of Merryweather, and they stayed where they were.

"Oh my Cain, you do attract the strange misfortunes to you."

"Well, oddities are part of my reputation, which I mostly avoided to socialize with other people." Cain noticed a gold cufflink with a cross design close to the body. He was about to pick it up when lord Willington returned.

"Everyone please leave my library and go back to your rooms. You will be notified when dinner is arranged," and he motioned to his guest to leave. 

Cain sighed, and he rejoined his sister and friend in the hall.

"I will see you three at the dinner table," said Gwen and she went back to her room.

Cain and his companions went up the stairs to return to their room.

Later, the police arrived and removed the body when they were finished searching the murder scene. They questioned the servants and the lord's family. By late evening, the police head officer told Lord Willington that they are leaving now, but an investigator will come in the morning to question the guests. Lord Willington informed his guests that dinner would start soon. The guests came down and sat at a long table in the dining room. They nervously talked with one another while they ate. Gwen was seated at Cain's left and Merryweather was his right as Riff served them their food.

"So Cain, I am guessing that you are staying for the night," and Gwen smiled.

"Most assuredly my Lady. We must see how this morbid situation will be played out."

Lady Gwen laughed and said, "Oh yes, to satisfy some of our eccentric habits." 

"I was soo hoping for a normal week. Why do I have a strange brother?" complained Merryweather.

"Now, now, Merryweather. Your life would be too boring with me if I was normal," replied Cain teasingly. 

Merryweather sticked her tongue out at her brother and went back to her dinner.

When dinner was finished, the four said their goodnight to each other with a promise meet for breakfast, and they went to bed.

TBC, review please and if you want to barrow my story, e-mail me at csunicorns@yahoo.com


	2. Shadow Play

Disclaimer: I do not own Count Cain and made no money writing this.

Title: The Lucky White Fox; Chap.2: Shadow Play

Author: Kreuz Swords

Note: Jezebel is not Alexis's son. Oscar is self-appointed boyfriend to Merryweather. If you want to know more about Cain, visit my site at http://ccmysteries.myerk.com// Lady Gwen Lawena is my character and also the plot. Please e-mail me at csunicorns@yahoo.com if you want to use my fic.

The early morning sun was shining over a small meadow in the woods near the country mansion. A black haired woman with dark eyes in a blue-gray dress, leaned against a tree waiting for someone. She did not have to wait long. The person she was appointed to meet came out of the shadowy woods into the meadow with the sunlight reflecting off his long silvery hair. He strolled across the tall grass to the woman.

"Well Jill, how is the experiment coming along," said the man emotionlessly.

"It is playing out as planned, Dr. Jezebel. I have complete control over the subject and will carry out what I commanded with no more instructions. But, Count Cain is there. What shall I do if he interferes?"

"Eh? How very odd of you, Cain?" pondered Jezebel. "He normally does not go to very public social gatherings. Why would he be here?" 

"He was invited as a guest by this eccentric Lady Lawena," supplied Jill.

"Humm…This lady is mostly unknown to our interests. I want you to watch this Lady Lawena closely and do not show yourself to Cain at all. Do you understand."

"Yes doctor."

"I shall report this new occurrence, and I will meet with you in two days. You are dismissed." 

Jill bowed her head and walked away. Jezebel waited until she left the meadow and meandered back to his coach.

*****

When Jill was some distance away into the woods following a game trail, a shadow detached itself from a tree and silently stalked her from behind. The black veiled person weaved in and out of the shadows. Jill abruptly stopped when a few pheasants flew out of a bush over the game trail. Then the stalker made its move. A sword went out and cleanly sliced Jill's head off before she could respond to the sound of sliding metal behind her. The black veiled figure calmly cleaned the sword before sheathing it away on its back. 

"Oh my, I guess Jill did came tumbling after Jack. Some people should not play with other people's minds or they might get caught like a butterfly on a spider's web," said the veiled figure and slipped back into the shadows.

*****

Meanwhile, Jezebel arrived at his coach. Cashian was tending the pair of horses.

"How is the plan going?" asked Cashian.

"There are some new factors in the plan now. Cain has appeared into the game."

"Oh, I thought Cain had no taste for horse hunts?"

"Yes, strange indeed, and an odd Lady that we had no knowledge of being a friend to Cain. No matter, she will not last long." Jezebel opened the black coach door and stepped in. He noticed on the seat that there were two tarot cards and five white marble chess pieces spread out on it. "Cashian!"

"Yes sir," and Cashian appeared at the door window. 

"Have you left the coach alone at any moment?"

"No sir, why?" 

"Please check on Miss Jill. She is on the game trail. I fear that some misfortune may have happened to her."

"I will go at once sir."

Close to an hour later, Cashian returned. He had on a distressed expression upon his face. "Jezebel, I found Miss Jill. But, she was, umm…"

"Decapitated?" said Jezebel with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes sir, and there were no marks of the attacker."

"This will definitely setback the game a bit. You better remove her body then."

"I will sir," and Cashian left with a tarp to retrieve the body with. When he came back again, he placed the wrapped body into the baggage compartment. Cashian went up to the driver seat and picked up the reins and unlocked the brake. He drove the coach back to their hideout.

Once there, Jezebel entered the partially dark room where Cain's father, Alexis sat in a chair with his eyes closed. "Father, I have something for you," and he held out the cards and chess pieces.

Alexis slowly opened his eyes and reached out to take the objects from Jezebel.

"Miss Jill met the same fate as the first one had," added the doctor.

"We seem to have a pest out there. A few other members have been found dead with their heads cut off or silver gilded arrows into their hearts. But, messages are only given to you. Strangely, our seers cannot see who it is or when it will strike. Only the presence of death is felt around this unknown force. So, pest is not right word then. A stalker of murderers is more like it." 

"The hunter becomes the hunted as saying goes," mused Jezebel.

Alexis looked at the tarot cards and chess pieces. "The Tower and the Page of Swords. Humm…A sudden change in exposing what is hidden with truth directly righting a wrong."

"Or, a troublesome challenge," said Jezebel with a frown.

"As for the white chess pieces, there are two knights and rooks, and a queen. I am guessing that the knights mean my son, and Riff while the rooks are Merryweather and Oscar. But, who is the queen?" said Alexis.

"Cain has a new lady friend by the name of Lady Lawena," supplied Jezebel.

"Oh, does he now. She will soon leave him like all the others and my son will feel the pain of loss once again," and Alexis grinned. "So, the queen is this woman then." He placed the chess pieces onto a large table displaying a miniature city of London that had black chess pieces scattered about on it. "One thing that bothers me is how did this shadow hunter know about my little game I am playing?"

"I have no clue," said Jezebel with displeasure.


	3. Day's Ride

Disclaimer: I don't own Cain, but I wish he was real =P

Author: Kreuz Swords

Title: The Lucky White Fox: Chap. 3 Day's Ride

Note: Lady Gwen Lawena is my character and also the plot. Please e-mail me at csunicorns@yahoo.com if you want to use my fic.

Cain stood up in waist high grass and gazed about into the cloudless blue-sky and endless green field. The wind rippled across the sea of grass.

A dark voice startled Cain, "Cain was the one punished by God for committing the first murder. Therefore, I must curse you forever."

Cain turned around and saw his father a few feet away. Cain's father held out his whip. Cain started to back up when the sound of rumbling thunder came to his ears. The ground began to shake a bit. Cain looked behind his father and saw a very large herd of horses stampeding toward their direction. Cain started to run away. He turned his head to the side and saw his father disappear as the horses thundered over the area where he stood a few seconds ago. Cain kept on running, but the stampeding horses were right behind him. The sound of the horses' hooves was deafening. Cain stumbled on to the ground and saw the horses coming toward him. "Riff where are you?!" he cried out.

"Cain wake up! Come on brother, wake up now!"

Cain screamed out, "Riff!" He tumbled off the bed on to the floor in a jumble of sheets.

Merryweather was only clothed in a violet dress and bounced on his bed. "Brother, it is very late in the morning! It is time to get up! You promised that we will meet Gwen for breakfast!"

"Please calm down Merry," said Riff as he helped Cain off the floor and comforted him.

Merryweather got off Cain's bed with a hop. "Plus, you were very rude to Riff when he tried to wake you up earlier. You threw a pillow at him and said you will poison him if he dared to wake you again!"

"I know he did not mean it, Merry," said Riff, "And he did look tired.

"Brother, did you stay up brooding again! I wish I had a normal brother, not some weird guy collecting poisons and staying up most of the night solving murders!" Merryweather stumped out of her brother's room. 

"I do not think it is normal for a sister to rule over her older brother," mumbled Cain.

Riff helped his young master get cleaned and dressed for the day. When they stepped out, Merryweather had finished dressing and was reading a book in a chair.

"Okay, sister of mine, let's see if Gwen is still in the breakfast room," said Cain as Riff opened the door to the hallway for them.

"Come on move faster brother," complained Merryweather as she grabbed Cain's arm. She proceeded to drag him through the hallway and down the staircase.

"I am coming, I am coming dear sister. Do not push me down the stairs."

"Well, if you move faster than a sail, we might in deed catch Lady Gwen before she leaves," and Merryweather tugged some more on her brother. Riff just watched their antics with a smile. 

They reached the airy breakfast room with a few people still there. The room had many tall windows with partly stained glass designs. Outside was a well-manicured garden with some guest walking about. In the room, it was decorative in the furnishings with a few potted plants and had the smell of tea and bread. Cain spotted Lady Lawena quickly, and they went to her table.

"Gwen, I am truly sorry that we came late to breakfast," said Cain.

"Good morning to you all," said Gwen and smiled. Do not worry yourselves. The truth is that I was running late myself and afraid that you had finished already. My young assistant over slept and got me up twenty minutes ago."

"Yes, my brother also over slept due to staying up most of the night," piped up Merryweather. 

"No not really. I was up thinking on something and had trouble sleeping," replied Cain and covered up his sister's mouth before she retorted.

"Well, you can sit down with me and order a late breakfast," said Gwen and winked.

"Yes my fair lady, I do feel famished." The three sat into wooden chairs and ordered their late morning meal.

"I was able to get a bit of news before I came here from some of the guests. An Inspector Trent had arrived this morning and started questioning Lord Willington's guests about where they were before the late Mr. White's body was found. The fellow is still a little new to his position and has a pleasant manner. So, I am told."

"I hope that is true. I hate pushy, ill-tempered inspectors."

"Oh, have you met many inspectors?"

"I seem to have had when misfortunes appeared while I was nearby." A servant came by and placed down their meal.

"Excuse me for being bold Gwen, but are you married?" asked Cain.

"Yes, I was married," said Gwen in a sad tone.

"Oh, I am sorry. I did not mean to upset you," sympathized Cain.

"No, I do not mind. I married young at fifteen and my late husband was the same age too. I came from a large Irish family, strict in manners and favored my bothers. Except for my youngest brother, who adored me and was very kind. It was his idea that we three run off together, and I to marry my true love. Of course, my parents disowned us to avoid the scandal when we did run away and left Ireland for my husband's home in England. But, my husband really loved me, and it did not matter to us. Our happiness ended a few years later when my husband died from an illness. I could not go back to my family. My husband's parents said I could stay if I was able keep up the wool and grain business. They could not afford the upkeep of their son's estate and would have to sell it. So, I am an eccentric widow who runs a business in a man's world. Now that out of the way, what is your life like?"

"Except for Riff, my sister, and an uncle, I live estrange from my relatives and most of society. I am usually the one that brings bad luck. As for a profession, I have none." 

"I wish I had the position to have leisure. How about you, Merryweather?"

"My brother wants a governess to teach me what it is to be a fine lady," said Merryweather and looked angrily at Cain."

"She had chased away the one's I hired so far," said Cain and sighed. 

"I am sure your brother means well and wants to give you an education. Now, it is your turn Riff."

Before Riff could worry about answering, a slim man in dark brown clothing came up to their table. "Excuse me, but I need to ask you some questions about the late Mr. White. I am Inspector Trent. May have the pleasure to whom I am speaking to, for my investigation and where were you before the late Mr. White was found deceased in the library?" said the man as he put a pencil to a note pad.

"I am Lady Lawena, and I was talking to lord Willington before the late Mr. White was found."

"Did you see Mr. White before his death?"

"No sir, I did not."

"And, you sir?" said Inspector Trent as he looked up from his writing at Cain.

I am Count Hargreaves. My sister and I dressed in our rooms and came down for dinner. I did not see Mr. White in the hunting party either."

Inspector Trent paled a bit. "So, you're the Earl of Poison," he said a little fearfully.

"Oh, is my nickname spread out to all police districts in England now?" said Cain and impishly smiled at the inspector.

Inspector Trent swallowed and asked, "Did you murder Mr. White?"

"No, I did not know who Mr. White was before I saw him dead and I was not alone at any time. Right, Riff?"

"Yes, master Cain," replied Riff.

"Were there any clues left behind by the murderer, Inspector?" asked Cain.

"No, there was no other clues, but the knife," said Inspector Trent fearfully as looked into Cain's gold flecked green eyes. 

"How strange," pondered Cain.

"MASTER WILLINGTON!!! There has been another murder! Lady Mustard was found poisoned in her bedroom!" cried out a maid as she ran by the Breakfast room. "Master Willington!"

"And, Mr. Kurtis fainted again in the hallway!" called out a manservant after the maid.

"Oh my, it looks like we will be staying here longer than I planned Cain," said Lady Lawena.

"Well, Inspector Trent that surely proves that I am not the murderer since I was here talking to you," said Cain and gave another impish smile.

"More tea anyone?" offered Riff.

"Excuse me Lady and young Lord," said Inspector Trent quickly as he dashed out of the breakfast room.

TBC… Reviews are welcome ^-^


End file.
